Misja
by WorldUnderneath
Summary: Czarny Pan zlecił swoim dwóm najlepszym i najbardziej zaufanym Śmierciożercom ważną misję. Czy uda im się przełamać wzajemną niechęć i wypełnić zadanie?


Była ciemna, burzliwa noc. Pioruny co chwilę rozjaśniały czarne bezgwiezdne niebo. Ulewa jeszcze się nie zaczęła, ale ciężkie szare chmury już zbierały się nad lasem, zapowiadając silny deszcz. Wiatr powoli się wzmagał, szarpiąc gałęzie drzew i zrywając liście, które wzbijały się w powietrze w dzikim tańcu. Drzewa coraz bardziej pochylały się pod wpływem niszczącej siły. Niektóre nie wytrzymywały obciążenia i łamały się niczym zapałki. Wokół nie było żadnego śladu życia. Wszystkie zwierzęta zamieszkujące las, znalazły już bezpieczne schronienia, w których miały przeczekać wichurę. Także pobliskie miasteczko w dolinie było opustoszałe i jedynie światła w oknach świadczyły o obecności ludzi. Nikt nie odważyłby się wychodzić w taką pogodę.

Na skraju lasu ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła się para ludzi w długich ciemnych płaszczach z kapturami mocno naciągniętymi na oczy. Przez chwilę starali się ustawić plecami pod wiatr, by ułatwić sobie rozmowę. Musieli krzyczeć, by zagłuszyć wycie wiatru i głuche grzmoty, pokrywające się z światłem błyskawic i rozbrzmiewające tuż nad nimi. Znajdowali się w samym środku burzy.

- Wejdźmy w głąb lasu, tam będzie trochę spokojniej. – krzyknął jeden z przybyszów. Druga postać skinęła głową i po chwili oboje zniknęli w gąszczu drzew. W tej samej chwili deszcz zaczął zacinać z całą swoją mocą.

W lesie rzeczywiście było trochę spokojniej. Gęste drzewa częściowo osłaniały przybyszów przed wiatrem i ulewą. Kiedy zatrzymali się, żeby znowu porozmawiać, oboje odrzucili kaptury, pozwalając by pojedyncze krople deszczu moczyły im włosy. W ten sposób mogli się dużo swobodniej porozumiewać.

- Dokąd teraz? – spytała kobieta, potrząsając lekko głową, w celu uwolnienia burzy gęstych czarnych loków, które zbiły się i oklapły pod ciężkim kapturem.

- Musimy pójść w tamtą stronę. – odparł wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna, wskazując ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku.

- Jesteś pewien? – dopytywała się jego towarzyszka, z nutą nieufności.

- Oczywiście. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Bellatrix, ja dokładnie słuchałem tego, co mówił nam Czarny Pan.

- Licz się ze słowami, Snape. – warknęła kobieta. – Dobrze wiem, co Pan nam mówił, tylko się upewniam. W końcu kazał nam działać razem, choć szczerze mówiąc uważam, że sama bym sobie poradziła.

- Wątpię. Zgubiłabyś się za trzecim drzewem. – zadrwił Snape.

- Jak śmiesz! Doskonale wiem, gdzie jestem! Jeśli chcesz, mogę nas poprowadzić.

- Pewnie, czemu nie? Jestem ciekawy, gdzie trafimy. – mężczyzna obdarzył ją kpiącym uśmiechem. – Panie przodem.

Bellatrix odwróciła się na pięcie i z obrażoną miną ruszyła w kierunku, który wcześniej wskazał Snape.

Po kilku minutach bezsensownego kręcenia się po lesie Lestrange musiała przyznać, że jej orientacja ją zawodzi. Mimo to, nie zamierzała okazywać słabości przed swoim towarzyszem. Przyspieszyła kroku i z dumnie uniesioną głową stwarzała pozory całkowitej pewności siebie i kontroli nad sytuacją. Snape jednak nie dał się oszukać. – Zgubiłaś się. – spokojnie stwierdził po kolejnych paru minutach błądzenia. – Może lepiej będzie jeśli to ja…

- Nie. – Bellatrix gwałtownie weszła mu w słowo, niemal krzycząc. – Wiem co robię, Snape. Jesteśmy już niedaleko, więc zamknij się i pozwól mi prowadzić.

- Jak sobie życzysz, choć wydaje mi się, że nasz Pan nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli będziemy zwlekać zbyt długo. Osobiście nie chciałbym się przed nim tłumaczyć. – ten argument podziałał na kobietę otrzeźwiająco. Wizja wściekłości Czarnego Pana kazała jej uciszyć dumę i przyznać się do błędu. Jednak Bellatrix nigdy nie opanowała tej sztuki. Zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że Snape niemal na nią wpadł. Powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę patrząc spod zmrużonych powiek. Wyglądała jak tygrys przymierzający się do skoku. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy zaraz zacznie warczeć. Zamiast tego przemówiła do niego jadowitym tonem, niemal sycząc przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. – Skoro tak bardzo chcesz prowadzić, to proszę bardzo. Niemniej wiedz, że doskonale orientuję się w terenie i jeśli doprowadzisz nas do celu, to tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy już bardzo blisko i stąd łatwo jest tam trafić. Pamiętaj, że to mnie Czarny Pan darzy największym zaufaniem i na pewno nie zawiodłabym go przy wypełnianiu tak ważnej misji.

- Jeśli skończyłaś już swój wywód, to pozwól, że teraz ja skieruję nas we właściwą stronę. – warknął Snape i tym razem to on ruszył zdecydowanie w wybranym przez siebie kierunku.

Chwilę później byli na miejscu. Znaleźli się na dużej, nie zasłoniętej przez drzewa polanie. Pośrodku stał ogromny wiekowy dąb z szeroko rozpostartymi gałęziami.

Deszcz już nie padał, a lał się z nieba niczym wodospad. Pojedyncze pioruny rozświetlały ciemności i oślepiały przybyszów, którzy rzucili się pędem, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod ochronnym parasolem z gęstych dębowych liści.

- Teraz musimy znaleźć znak. – powiedziała Bellatrix i zaczęła uważnie sprawdzać każdy kawałek wielkiego pnia. Snape dołączył do niej i po kilku minutach bezskutecznego szukania, wreszcie wykrzyknął triumfująco – Znalazłem.

Bella natychmiast do niego dołączyła i uważnie przyjrzała się wskazanemu przez Snape'a symbolowi. Wyglądał jak starożytna runa i był wycięty w korze. Kobieta delikatnie dotknęła go opuszkami palców i poczuła ciepło bijące z magicznego znaku. Przeniosła spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza, który lekko skinął głową i przyłożył do runy swoją różdżkę. Bellatrix poszła w jego ślady i po chwili oboje recytowali słowa zaklęcia, przekazanego im przez Czarnego Pana. Kiedy tylko skończyli, symbol rozjaśnił się bladym światłem, które z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz silniejsze. W pewnym momencie czarodzieje musieli osłonić oczy przed jego blaskiem. Wtedy też poczuli silne uderzenie mocy, która przetoczyła się przez polanę, odbijając krople deszczu i przygniatając do ziemi długie źdźbła trawy. Trwało to zaledwie chwilkę, po czym wszystko się uspokoiło. Nie było słychać ani szumu drzew, ani deszczu, ani burzy. Bellatrix i Snape spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Nie wiedzieli, czego mogą się teraz spodziewać, jednak oboje byli zdeterminowani, by dokończyć powierzoną im misję. Odwrócili się bez słowa i rozejrzeli po polanie. Fala mocy stworzyła nad nimi barierę, która nie pozwalała niczemu z zewnątrz przedostać się do środka. Widzieli strugi deszczu gęsto spływające po niewidocznej kopule. Drzewa uginały się na wszystkie strony, szarpane przez wiatr, jednak tam gdzie stała dwójka magów nie dało się wyczuć nawet najlżejszego podmuchu.

- Jak stąd wyjdziemy? – spytała Bellatrix.

- Później będziemy się tym martwić. – odparł Snape, który rozglądał się wokół z uniesioną różdżką, jakby wypatrując niewidzialnego wroga. Nagle ziemia na polanie wydęła się nienaturalnie , tworząc mnóstwo wypukłości, podobnych do krecich kopców, które z każdą chwilą rosły i powoli formowały się w dziwne nie przypominające niczego kształty. Snape na próbę rzucił zaklęcie w jednego ze stworów. Ziemia rozbryznęła się we wszystkich kierunkach i dziwna istota zniknęła. Czarodziej spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę. – Dokończ rytuał. – powiedział – Zajmę się nimi.

Bellatrix odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do drzewa, zostawiając Snape'a ze zgrają atakujących ze wszystkich stron istot. Czarodziej rzucał zaklęciami na prawo i lewo niszcząc zbliżające się stworzenia. Z ziemi wydobywało się ich coraz więcej, z każdą chwilą rosnących i nabierających bardziej konkretnych kształtów. Snape pokonał kolejne trzy stwory, kiedy jeden z nich zaatakował go od tyłu i powalił na ziemię. Mężczyzna odwrócił się twarzą do przeciwnika i zobaczył szeroko otwartą paszczę wypełnioną kamieniami upodabniającymi się do zębów. Istota ponownie rzuciła się w jego kierunku kłapiąc paszczą. Snape zdążył zasłonić twarz ręką i potwór boleśnie wgryzł się w jego przedramię. Czarodziej zdusił w sobie krzyk i sięgnął po różdżkę. Oślepiło go jasne światło zaklęcia i poczuł ciężar przygniatającej go ziemi. Natychmiast wygrzebał się spod resztek potwora i na czas zdążył powalić następnego, który już szykował się do ataku. Stworzenia były coraz bliżej drzewa, przy którym stała skupiona Bellatrix recytująca kolejne zaklęcia. Snape obronił ją przed atakiem trzech istot, kiedy po raz kolejny został powalony przez jedną nich. Jego różdżka potoczyła się na odległość kilku metrów. Stwór podniósł patykowate szpony i odgiął swoje cielsko do tyłu, by zadać śmiertelny cios. W tym momencie coś głośno huknęło i znikąd zaczął wiać mocny porywisty wiatr. Istoty zaczęły rozpadać się pod jego silnymi uderzeniami, aż w końcu całkiem zniknęły. W tym momencie Snape zauważył padający gęsto deszcz. Rozejrzał się zmieszany i zauważył, że kopuła zniknęła. Zanim zdołał zrozumieć co się właściwie stało, poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i ktoś brutalnie postawił go na nogi. Bellatrix posłała mu swoje typowe szydercze spojrzenie. – Zamierzasz się tak wylegiwać całą noc? – spytała zaczepnym tonem. Czarodziej nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie po wydarzeniach tej nocy – Co się stało? – mruknął. Bella wzruszyła ramionami – Zadanie wypełnione. Wracamy do domu. – po tych słowach ruszyła w kierunku, z którego przyszli. Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Teraz będzie się przechwalać, jak to dzielnie wypełniła misję Czarnego Pana, pomyślał i ruszył w ślad za nią.


End file.
